The Rogue Autobot
Plot Jasper Sunstorm orders his seekers to attack. Ironhide orders the Autobots to drivve the Decepticons back. Barricade tackles Arcee, only to be ripped off of her by Bulkhead. Bulkhead then tosses Barricade into a ditch. Meanwhile, several schoolkids begin to watch as their bus passes by. A certain little girl then forces the bus to stop and she gets off to watch. Her friends come after her, and the bus drives away. Ironhide fires upon Thundercracker and Nacelle. Swerve then notices the humans and runs to them. She then picks them up and runs off. Slipstream attempts to go after her, until she is stopped by Strongarm. Sunstorm is knocked to the ground by Bulkhead, and he orders for the Seekers to retreat. The Decepticons, including Barricade, retreat. Swerve returns with the humans, and mentions that they saw the entire fight. Ironhide contacts Optimus and tells him about the human involvement. Optimus orders them to bring the humans back to The Ark. Ironhide complies, and allows the children to ride whichever they choose. Miko chooses Bulkhead, Raf chooses Swerve, and Jack chooses Arcee. All Autobots begin to drvie away, and return to The Ark, via portal. Area 51 In Area 51, the Freezing Chamber shuts down, and Scattershot thaws out. He then blasts the door open and flees. Though, the Omnicons are thawed out as well, and Windblade orders them to go after the Autobot. Scattershot escapes Area 51, injuring a few soldiers, and several military vehicles chase after him, though he outruns them down the Highway. Windblade and the Omnicons burst out as well and follow Scattershot. Scattershot sees the Omnicons chasing him and stops. Scattershot turns to face his adversaries. The Omnicons stop and approach Scattershot. Widnblade attempts to slice Scattershot, only for Scattershot to kick her in the face. Guzzle, Fallback, and Seaspray fire upon Scattershot, only for Scattershot to fire his weapons upon them first, knocking them out. Armorhide and Scamper grab ahold of Scattershot, only to be subdued when Scattershot performs Crystalocution. As Windblade tries to get back up, Scattershot slams her back down, and points the Cyber Edge at her. Scattershot orders her to stand down, or die. Windblade complies and stands down. Scattershot then has her and the rest of the Omnicons defect to the Autobots, though they are hesitant, as Windblade mentions that she fears Megatron. Scattershot tells her that he can fix that. Windblade asks as to how, to which Scattershot tells him that he'll train them, the same way Yoketron did him. Scattershot orders his siblings to hide for now, as he will contact him upon return. As the Omnicons flee, Fallback asks if they could completely trust him, and Windblade mentions that they have no choice. Scattershot travels down the Highway and detects energy signatures, coming, from the AllSpark... Meanwhile, in The Ark, Agent Fowler tells Optimus that based on their descriptions, have found the AllSpark. Optimus orders Ironhide to lead a team to retreive the AllSpark. Ironhide takes Crosshairs, Tailgate, and Cliffjumper. Agent Fowler mentions that he cannot get passed Sector 7's firewall, and that they'll have to break in. Hoover Dam At Hoover Dam, Ironhide and his team storm the bunker, making their way towards the AllSpark. They reach the AllSpark chamber, and Simmons orders all personnel to drive away the transformers. As Ironhide approaches the AllSpark, it shrinks down to handheld size, but is taken by Scattershot, who flees. Tailgate asks who that was, to which Ironhide and Crosshairs mentions Scattershot. Ironhide mentions they have no time to go affter Scattershot, and orders them to return to The Ark. After the Autobots leave, Captain Lennox asks Director Simmons what the hell that was, to which Simmons mentions that they took away their power source, but they didn't bother rescuing their missing ally. Lennox asks to what ally, and Director Simmons orders him to follow. The twi men then enter a chamber, where the military is experimenting on Gears. Return to the Autobots As Ironhide and his team arrive, he finds the "Omnibots" waiting there. Ironhide asks what is happening, to which Optimus Prime mentions that Scattershot is rejoining their ranks, and brought 6 new Autobots with him. Optimus then welcomes the Omnibots to the Autobots. Scattershot thanks Optimus Prime, though Ultra Magnus begins to protest, asking how Scattershot single handedly took down 6 Decepticons. Scattershot then asks Optimus one question: Commandership of the Elite Guard and The Wreckers, which pisses off Ultra Magnus even more, though Optimus allows so, believing Scattershot could bring the teams under control. Optimus then contacts Bumblebee and tells him to come back to base, with the humans. The Second Wave Bumblebee begins to play loud rock music in the garage, to which Steven rushes in, asking what the fuck that was for. Bumblebee tells him that he and his brothers need to come with him. Steven complies, and goes to wake up Samuel and Buster. All three brothers get in Bumblebee and Bumblebee begins to drive away, though their mom asks where they are going. Steven mentions they're going for a ride. Driving down the Highway, Bumblebee is ambushed by Barricade, Blackout, and a squad of Vehcions. Though Bumblebee manages to kill a few Vehicons, their chase leads to a ditch. Back at The Ark, Scattershot recieves Bumblebee's distress call and orders Fallback to open a portal. Fallback complies, and Scattershot goes to help Bumblebee. Scattershot begins to open fire upon the Decepticons, and Barricade and Blackout retreat, as the Vehicon soldiers are slaughtered. Bumblebee and the brothers begin to walk back to Scattershot, until Bumblebee is caught in a harpoon, shot by Sector 7. Bumblebee tells Scattershot to get the humans to Optimus, though Scattershot is hesitant. Scattershot does so, and flees, leaving Bumblebee to be captured by Sector 7. No more disguises, no more running Scattershot returns to The Ark with the Witwicky brothers. Optimus asks what became of Bumblebee, to which Scattershot mentioned that he's been captured by Sector 7. Ironhide recalls that Scattershot took the AllSpark, and both him and Optimus ask Scattershot what he did with it. Scattershot opens his chest, revealing he made a special chest cavity for the AllSpark, as he felt as he should "Steward" it, become its new protector. Optimus allows this. But before Optimus could walk back into The Ark, Scattershot asks for forgiveness. Optimus asks what for, to which Scattershot then sends a worldwide broadcast. Throughout the world (or at least the U.S., Germany, South Africa, New Zealand, Japan, and Costa Rica) Scattershot begins a broadcast, telling humanity that they are no longer alone. That for the last several years, the Transformers have been hiding among them. That they are from a different planet, that is now long deceased. Scattershot mentions that they are here to protect humanity, from their enemies: The Decepticons... Featured Characters * Barricade * Seekers ** Sunstorm ** Slipstream ** Nacelle ** Thundercracker ** Skywarp * Ironhide * Strongarm * Bulkhead * Arcee * Swerve * Miko Nakadai * Rafael Esquival * Jack Darby * The Dissolvers ** Scattershot ** Windblade ** Guzzle ** Seaspray ** Fallback ** Scamper ** Armorhide * Crosshairs * Tailgate * Cliffjumper * Captain William Lennox * Gears * Optimus Prime * Ultra Magnus * Bumblebee * Judy Witwicky * Blackout * Vehicon squad Notes TBE